User talk:Cyril227ify
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Img1115.jpg page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 22:51, October 22, 2010 Re:Edits? Yes, I'm the one. And I know you're right, but I keep removing it beacuse it isn't needed. We don't need to know that it's the same Berite available today. Most Hornby Thomas products are still available today after all. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes but this set used completely different models to everything else, I think it is interesting that Bertie is still availbe today. Please don't delete it.Cyril227ify 08:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Please can you tell me 1 why I am blocked. 2 why you deleted all the work I di yesterday. By the way, loads of videos are missing from the vhs section, especialy since you deleted all my edits. 3 why am I a troublesome user? I added a lot of valueble information last night, I don't see how that is troublesome? It seems more like you are just picking on me.Cyril227ify 08:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::To answer your questions (1) See #2. (2) I removed all of your edits because they were either (a) unneeded (b) duplicates or © in such a mess that I couldn't distinguish the "wheat from the shaft" if you will. (3) #2 answers this one. And how can I be picking on you? I know nothing about you except that you have a YouTube account. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Were my video pages duplicates? If they were I understand why you deleted them, but i don't think they were. I could'ent find anything about the guild home videos/thomas club tape/double features anywhere else on thomas wikia. By picking on me, I mean, you seem to just go onto my page, find out what I have been editing, and then delete everything I have done.Cyril227ify 10:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::At least one of your pages was a duplicate; Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax). And I see what you mean about how it looks like I was picking on you, but I really wasn't. I always go to the page and edit what others have done. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i coulden't find it, by the way the Guild home releases were not Betamax. Please can you or I change them. Thankyou for understanding, maybe I was to quick to add those videos, hopfuly someone else will add them in better detail etc. I am sorry if I was rude to you, but you can see why I was upset, I spent a lot of time adding them all, and then you deleted everything i did! You have to admit, everything I uploaded was correct, although maybie not worded very well! Cyril227ify 15:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm sorry I deleted all of your work. I just had a hard time understanding a lot of it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, you are forgiven!Cyril227ify 17:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I forgot to mention it, but you're forgiven too. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hello i love your you tube videos. that is all. Thanks! Re:Thomas The tank Engine & Friends Cassette 2 page I'm sorry I took so long to reply, did you get everything worked out? ZEM talk to me! 05:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, i guess you have a lot to deal with! Yes it is kind of sorted! Hi hi mate its me mrthomaspercy2 youtube its thomas fan he goes round deleteing good pages he deleted mine as well